1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway drawbars and, more specifically, to shear mechanisms for railway drawbars.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art emergency release mechanisms, such as the shear bolts shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,613 to Grau et al., are subject to premature failure. These premature failures can be expensive to repair and can cause inconvenience.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that an emergency release mechanism which lessens the number of premature failures of emergency release mechanisms is desirable.